Baby Potion?
by Roxi Inu Mew
Summary: Almost everyone was turned into three year olds by Taruto. Now it is his job to take care of them. Will he be able to handle it? Or will fate hate him to make him miserable? Random... Sort of
1. Chapter 1

**Roxi: HI!**

**Ichigo: Don't you have another story to work on? - CoughcoughMissingcoughcough -**

**Roxi: Yep**

**Kisshu: Are you going to work on it**

**Roxi: Yep**

**Ichigo: Are you going to keep making other stories**

**Roxi: - Smiles - Yep**

**Kisshu: Would you ever kiss me**

**Roxi: Yep**

**Ichigo: Would you ever kiss Masaya**

**Roxi: - Still smiling - Nope - Walks away -**

**Ichigo: Wait who's going to write the sto-AHH - Gets keyboard thrown at -**

**Roxi: - From a distance - I don't own TMM - Echo -**

**Kisshu & Ichigo: O_O**

* * *

Taruto had finished working on his master plan. Now it was time to take action. Today, HE WOULD BE THE KING OF KIDS! Then he teleported.

- The cafe -

Everybody was at the cafe. Playing cards. Taruto appeared in an empty kitchen and got everyone drinks. He put some fizzy thingy-ma-bobs into them to make it look like soda. He took them out.

" HERE IS SOME SODA! " Only Pudding looked up from the game.

" Taru-Taru didn't steal it did he na no da? " He shook his head.

Everyone dropped their cards facing up and ran to the drinks. Only Masaya stayed behind and peeked at all the cards. For awhile. He sat back down as everyone came back.

" Masaya, I got you one! " A very preppy Ichigo said... I mean yelled. He took it without saying a word. Ichigo just stayed preppy.

They all took a sip when...

" I WIN! " Masaya slapped all his cards down.

" Um, Masaya-oneechan, " ( A/N: OMIGOSH! I CALLED HIM A GIRL! ) Masaya glared at Pudding.

" What is it, brat? " ( A/N: - GASP - PUDDING ISNT A BRAT! ) Pudding was unfazed.

" We're playing Go-Fish... You actually don't have any cards so, you lose na no da. " ( A/N: Theres a lot of these... GUESS WHAT! I DON'T KNOW THE RULES TO GO FISH! Sad. )

Masaya's face turned red.

Any minute now. Any minute now!

POOF!

Smoke went around the whole room and,

Everyone. Was. Dead.

JUST KIDDING!

Everyone was on their butt's, crying like babies.

Mostly because they were.

Except Taruto.

Taruto was just plain boring.

EVERYONE WAS TURNED INTO A THREE YEAR OLD!

* * *

**Roxi: - Magically appears - Well that was... Funny?**

**Ichigo: I'mve goin' to gets youz fur tis**

**Roxi: ... If you're three shouldn't you talk a little more normally? ( Sorry if I offended anyone with a three year old sibling )**

**Kisshu: She isnt wrong... I thimk**

**Roxi: Ugh, it's been awhile since I've known anyone at the age of three... Except I've know two year olds and four year olds... And infants... Lets just say I get along with kids... Mostly because I hang out with them when nobody else does... I mean... Kids my friends are related to... Or kids I know... I'M OVER EXPLAINING THIS!**

**Hey somebody correct me on the Go-Fish game. I haven't played it for a long while. I don't own Go-Fish.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxi: HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HYPER HY-**

**Kisshu: I have a feeling you're hyper**

**Roxi: - Nods - JOIN ME BABY KISSHU! JOIN ME AND THE HYPERNESS**

**Kisshu: No thanks**

**Roxi: - Pouts - Fine, I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS**

**Taruto: - Poof - When di- OOO CANDY!**

**Kisshu: I should end this before its... - Hears yelling - too late**

**Pudding: PUDDING WANTS SOME!**

**Kisshu: O-O OH NO! RoxidoesntownTMM BYE**

* * *

They wouldn't stop crying. Taruto waited for about an hour until he finally broke.

" SHUT UP! " They all froze.

" What do you want? " It was more of a command then a question.

" T-Taru-Taru! I'm hungry! " Pudding screamed.

Masaya, being the dumbest baby, said, " Me want food. Give me foot. "

Everyone burst out laughing. " Foot?! " Mint screamed.

Masaya nodded, " Foot. "

Ichigo and Kisshu were pounding their wittle hands on the big floor.

" But - Baby giggle - Taru-Taru - Baby giggle - Pudding is hungry na no da! " She crawled up to Taruto and gave him baby eyes. He blinked. Blushing!

" W-Well what do you w-want? " ( A/N: She wants banana's of course! )

" I want a banana cupcake. " ( A/N: So close! ) Taruto was confused.

" What do those look like? " Pudding just held her hands up.

" What? " Taruto went down to his knee's.

" Can't you walk? " He did not understand.

" Pudding can walk just fine! She's just tired na no da! " He sighed and picked her up. Almost dropped her too.

Then he remembered the others.

He looked to them and was going to ask something when he saw what they were doing.

Well, Zakuro some how stayed out of the little conversation while watching blondie, and avoiding birdie. Lettuce got Pai to play a game... Or just clap hands with each other. Kisshu was hanging onto Ichigo's neck, hugging her from behind while blondie and whats-his-name pulled on her arms. Baker guy just sat crying in a corner. Screaming for ' daddy '

He sighed.

" Would anyone want food? " They all stopped what they were doing.

Birdie froze on a mid-wave while hanging onto Zakuro's arm. Pai and Lettuce froze when their hands clapped each other. Kish was still hugging Ichigo. Ryou was still holding onto her arm. And whats-his-name had fallen and was now crying. Keiichiro... Didn't hear anything and rocked back and fourth.

In a blink of an eye,

THE MANIC KIDS ATTACKED!

* * *

**Roxi: Hehehehe! That was... - Falls asleep from sugar hangover -**

**Kisshu: - Baby anime sweat drop -**

**Pudding: PUDDING DOESNT GET SUGAR - Falls onto Roxi asleep -**

**Taruto: - Already asleep in a corner -**

**Kisshu: Well... Bye?**

**R&R**

**Roxi: - Jerks awake - AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxi: OOO KIDS WANNA LISTEN TO MUSIC?!**

**Kisshu & Pudding: No**

**Taruto: No**

**Roxi: - Holds IPad and turns music on anyway - IT ENDS TONIGHT! ( All -American Rejects own it, not me )**

**Taruto: SHUT UP!**

**Roxi: NO!**

**Pudding: - Singing along -**

**Kisshu: Roxi doesn't own TMM ( or It Ends Tonight )**

* * *

_THE MANIC KIDS ATTACKED!_

Poor Taruto was trampled. Barely floating in the air.

Zakuro was biting his head. Pudding was desperately clinging to his arm. Lettuce was grabbed onto by Zakuro and put onto her head. Mint was perched on his shoulder like a fat ( A/N: Sorry Mint. ) bird. Ichigo was sitting on his other shoulder holding onto his ponytail. Pai was floating above Lettuce hanging onto one of her small braid. Kish was still on Ichigo's back. Ryou was hanging onto his leg.

The weird one called Masaya was hanging onto his other leg, biting his foot.

Keiichiro was still in the little corner, unaware of what was happening.

- 1 Hour Later -

Everyone was on the floor, having what they wanted.

Taruto sighed. He clearly thought it was a bad idea to turn them into babies.

Pudding had her Banana cupcake. Zakuro had a donut. Lettuce had some kiwi. Mint had a blueberry cupcake. Ichigo had a piece of strawberry cake. Pai had a few grapes. Kish also had strawberry cake. Ryou also had a donut.

Masaya was just biting Ryou's foot.

Keiichiro, just the same as ever.

Pudding, who was now finished with her cupcake, got an idea.

" HIDE AND SEEK NA NO DA! " Everyone looked at her. Halfway through their food.

" I wanna play hide and seek nya! " Everyone looked to Taruto.

All together they all said, " CAN WE?! " Well more like yelled.

He was thinking of the pro's and con's. There was a lot of con's. But they just kept yelling.

" FINE! " He wondered if he was like this when he was three.

* * *

**Roxi: I am not good at writing long chapters... Practice makes perfect**

**Kisshu: OOO I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Roxi: Oh so now you're excited**

**Kisshu: Am not**

**Roxi: Are too**

**Kisshu: Am not**

**Roxi: OOO MY FAVE SONG IS ON SHUT UP!**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxi: Its ten in the morning and I am STILL tired**

**Taruto: Aren't you supposed to be a snow wolf**

**Roxi: What else**

**Taruto: A cat...**

**Roxi: Whatever I am fine with both as long as I dont get anymore sunburns**

**Taruto: ...What**

**Roxi: I'll tell you later... R&R... Wait wrong line... I dont own TMM**

* * *

Right when Taruto put his hands over his eyes, he heard running. A lot of it.

" One, two, three, four, five, six, seve- " Interupted.

" Hey, ponytail kid, can you help me hide? " Do I even have to say who it was?

" -n, eight, nine, ten. " He didn't even bother saying ready or not. Masaya was right in front of him.

" Found you. " Then he walked away leaving Masaya crying.

" Hmm, well Birdie's most likely to be with Wolfy... " He looked up to see them both holding onto a light... Well, Mint flying and Zakuro biting it.

" Found you guys! " He flew up to them. They both looked at him for a second before dropping to the ground.

He shrugged and continued looking.

Lettuce and Pai... Well Lettuce should be some place that has water... Most likey a sink... Theres only a sink in the kitchen and bathrooms, and he checked the kitchen.

He opened the girls bathroom just a little and said, " Found you! " Then he heard a splash. Then he saw Lettuce come to the door and walk out.

Now for Pai.

He checked the boys bathroom, but he wasn't there. So he decided to just go on the roof and look for Kish.

Turns out Kish was on the roof railing with Ichigo, and Pai was on the tip of the roof, acting like he blended in with the pink roof.

He snuck up on Ichigo and Kisshu and scared them, making them fall of the roof. Ichigo landed on Kish, asleep.

" Pai, you know you can't blend in with a pink roof when you're purple. " Pai just nodded and teleported away, trying to find Lettuce.

He thought of the other people he didnt find. There was the two blondes. Ryou and Pudding.

He went looking around for both.

Ryou was actually just watching a kid show on T.V. in his room.

He looked all over the cafe for Pudding but couldn't find her.

When he entered where everyone was and asked if they could find Pudding, they laughed.

" What's so funny? " They just kept laughing.

" Hey, What's funny?! " He looked behind him and saw Pudding, mimicking him.

" Do you have the mind of a three year old? "

She shook her head.

" Nope! " She laughed.

That was the last straw.

* * *

**Roxi: OOOOO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN**

**Taruto: Yea, ask your self that.**

**Kisshu: - Being squished by a sleeping Ichigo - This hurts**

**Roxi: - Ignores them both - Really hope you enjoyed that! ( I'm to tired to make it that funny )**

**R&R**


End file.
